Here Comes The Big Red Car (video)
"Here Comes The Big Red Car" is a twenty-first Wiggles video filmed in 2005 but released in 2006. The latest Wiggles video has a sampling of many early Wiggles hits from their Big Red Car album released in 1995, but with current video footage in the style of The Wiggles Show season. Also featured are a few Captain Feathersword skits with the Friendly Pirate Crew and Wiggly Dancers, which have been beefed up with more dancers from the concert tour. Not only does Captain Feathersword get to use his yacht, but the Wiggles have a new Big Red Boat to go along with their Big Red Car. Released Dates America: January 3, 2006 Australia: March 23, 2006 UK: February 20, 2006 Promo Photos HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture2.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture3.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture4.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture5.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture6.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture7.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture8.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture9.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture10.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture11.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture12.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture13.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture14.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture15.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture16.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture17.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture18.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture19.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture20.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture21.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture22.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture23.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture24.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture25.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture26.jpg HereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture27.jpg Song List #Big Red Car #Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist? #Wags the Dog #Five Little Joeys #Di Dicki Do Dum #I'm a Cow - Animated #Do the Flap #Hat on my Head #Blue Wiggle in the Ring #Brown Girl in the Ring #Georgia’s Song #I Want To Wear That Jacket #Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo #Dorothy’s Dance Party #Sorry Again #Henry’s Dance Cast ''The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Wiggle Friends *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Lyn Stuckey - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Kristy Talbot - Wags the Dog *Katherine Patrick - Henry the Octopus Voice Talents *Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy's Voice *'Mic Conway''' - Wags' Voice (uncredited) *'Jeff Fatt' - Henry's Voice ''Wiggly Dancers *Brett Clarke *Ryan De Saulnier *Clare Field *Caterina Mete *Sam Moran *Ben Murray *Adrian Quinnell *'Lyn Stuckey''' *Lucy Stuart *'Kristy Talbot' ''Friendly Pirate Crew *'Brett Clarke''' *'Ryan De Saulnier' *Elefterios Kourtis *'Caterina Mete' *'Sam Moran' *'Ben Murray' *'Adrian Quinnell' *'Lyn Stuckey' *'Lucy Stuart' *'Kristy Talbot' ''Irish Dancers *Molly Donohoe *Daina Dulinskas *'Clare Field''' *Rachael Wineburg ''Also Featuring'' *Mic Conway - Admiral GoodBloke Gallery See here Trivia * For Georgia's Song, the final two video snapshots are: # Anthony, his wife and baby. # Paul Paddick (Captain Feathersword), his wife, and baby. * Kristy, Lyn, and Katherine typically play the mascots but can be seen here as part of the crew. Kristy's the redhead. Lyn is the dark haired gal. Katherine is the blond that looks a little like Lucy. * Some of the friendly pirate crew have gimmicks so you can tell them apart. Adrian does the back flips. Alfonso has a flag of Italy on his uniform. Ben is referred to as Benny Bandicoot. He wears an outback hat with corks on strings. When he shakes his head as he always does, the corks fly around, and cartoon sound effects play. Brett wears shades. Caterina is referred to by name. Dave wears a top hat and holds a tea plate and cup. Elefterios has a flag of Greece on his uniform. George wears a pilot's hat, goggles, and scarf. Lucy is referred to as Lucia. * This, It's Time to Wake Up Jeff and Splish Splash Big Red Boat were filmed and edited together at the same time because of the new TV Series. New segments for these 3 videos such as Greg telling Jeff about Wags the Dog were also filmed after the new TV Series. Some people say they're direct-to-video specials from The Wiggles (TV Series 5). The instrumental version of "Teddy Bear Hug" is played in the prologues of "Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" and "Sorry Again" but this song wasn't sung on this video or the album because it's a Raffi song. "On Your Holiday" wasn't even used on these anymore. Here Comes the Big Red Car Previews HiT Entertainment #The Knights of Fix-a-Lot #Angelina Ballerina in Lucky Penny #The Wiggles Movie #Thomas Collection ABC for Kids #Its A Wiggly Wiggly World #Hoop Dee Doo Its A Wiggly Party #The Magic School Bus Theme Song Music Video #The Wiggles Sailing Around The World Trailer #Fireman Sam In Action Trailer #ABC Video Ident #Bananas In Pyjamas Theme Music Video #20th Century Fox Ident #ABC For Kids Promotion 1997 Promo #Tweenies Song Time VHS Trailer #Postman Pat In Action Trailer Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2006